


Dreams

by BeccaBear93



Series: KuroFai Week 2017 [4]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, KuroFai Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: “Were you having a good dream, Kuro-puu?” Fai asked. Kurogane recognized the tone that told him it was a trap, andanyanswer would be the wrong one.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> With the theme of "dreams," I really couldn't resist a throwback to a very, very old fic of mine. Unfortunately, I dropped it after my computer died and took all my WIP files with it, but it was fun to return for that world for a short time. You don't need to have read it to get what's going on, though--just know that it's a college AU where Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran are roommates and dreams are a huge theme. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of writing for Tsubasa, so this isn't exactly my favorite thing that I've written, but hopefully you guys enjoy it all the same.
> 
> Written for day 4 of KuroFai Week.

“Good morning, Kuro-rinta!”

Kurogane growled and swiped ineffectually at the air, feeling his bed shift as Fai leaped to his other side to avoid getting hit. If it were anyone else, they would be on the floor with a black eye by now. After a year of living together, Kurogane still didn’t understand how his idiotic roommate always managed to sneak up on him.

“Were you having a good dream, Kuro-puu?” Fai asked. Kurogane recognized the tone that told him it was a trap, and _any_ answer would be the wrong one.

He groaned in irritation but gave in, opening his eyes just enough to glare at the other man. Fai just continued beaming like the innocent angel he most definitely was _not_. “Why the hell are you waking me up so early?” Kurogane asked instead of answering Fai’s question.

“Shh, you’ll wake Syaoran-kun up,” he scolded, a finger in front of his lips.

“Just answer the question,” Kurogane griped, but he kept his voice low after glancing over to see that the third occupant of their room really was still asleep.

“I just wanted to know what you were dreaming about,” Fai replied with a laugh that put his roommate on edge.

Kurogane slowly sat up, shaking his head. He would never understand this man. After a moment’s thought, he answered honestly, “I don’t remember.”

“Hmm... That’s _very_ interesting, Kuro-tan,” Fai said, tilting his head curiously.

“What the hell are you on about, idiot?”

“Well...” Fai trailed off teasingly, humming as he tried to make up his mind. Eventually, he decided to let Kurogane in on the ‘secret.’ Chuckling, he said, “I heard you say my name in your sleep!”

Kurogane just scoffed, even as the statement jostled something in his brain and he remembered a few images from his dream. He was sure it wasn’t the first time he’d had it... Something about beating the shit out of Fai’s ex, Ashura, and then something horribly cliché that he was sure he’d be embarrassed by if he could even remember it. At least Fai hadn’t caught him in the middle of one of the raunchier dreams. Although he’d never admit it, those ones had been getting more and more frequent. “Must’ve been dreaming about murdering you or something,” he shrugged off.

Fai’s expression darkened for a moment, and Kurogane knew that he’d been caught in his lie. The smile was back as quickly as it’d gone, though, and Fai hopped off the bed. “If you really wanted to kill me _that_ badly, Kuro-wanwan, I’m sure you’d have managed it by now.”

“I would have if it wouldn’t land me in jail.”

“Whatever you say, Big Puppy.”

“What about you? What’d you dream about?” Kurogane asked, trying to sound like he didn’t really care.

Fai’s eyes darted away from him, and his smile softened into something bittersweet. “I had two,” he answered, staring out the window. “A memory from a long, long time ago, and a future that could never happen.” Seeming to realize that he was letting the mask fall, he forced a grin back on and bounced on the balls of his feet. “Well, I need to get ready for class! I’ll see you later, Kuro-rin!”

As he turned to leave, Kurogane stopped him with a grunt. “Hey, idiot.”

“Hmm?” Fai turned towards his roommate again, head tilted and eyes closed from the size of his grin.

“Why don’t we... go do something tonight? Catch a movie or something. It’s been a while, and it’s not good to be cramped up in this room all the time.”

Fai’s eyes opened in surprise. Then he glanced to Syaoran’s sleeping form and asked, “All three of us? That might be fun. Maybe we could even invite Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan along!” Kurogane shook his head, eyes drilling into him and willing him to understand. Fai stared at him for a long moment, then laughed disbelievingly. “...Sure, Kuro-woof. Why not?”

“...Good,” Kurogane replied awkwardly. He hadn’t really thought this through, and he certainly hadn’t considered what he’d do if Fai actually agreed. Awkward really wasn’t his thing, though, so he waved his hands as if to shoo Fai through the door. “Now hurry up before you’re late.”

“You’re the one who stopped me!” Fai accused, snickering. He shook his head as he left the room with a slight spring in his step.

And if his smile came a little easier and was a little less forced that day, well. It was bound to happen. Moods came and went, after all. It didn’t necessarily have anything to do with a certain gruff roommate who never wanted to admit to having actual emotions.

Except when it had absolutely everything to do with him.


End file.
